


Mellow

by still_lycoris



Category: Black Books
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny really ought to have thought this through ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!” Manny wailed.

Fran gave him a withering look.

“It seemed like a good idea to give Bernard free access to some extremely strong home-brewed hooch?”

“Well … well, he asked nicely!” Manny said, peering out of the cupboard they were crouching in. Bernard hadn’t found them yet but it was only a matter of time. “I thought he’d enjoy it! I thought it would make him feel mellow!”

“He is _not_ mellow,” Fran growled, taking a look herself. Bernard was emptying ice cubes everywhere, his expression manic.

“It shall be an ice skating rink _and_ a book shop! We shall be rich, _rich!_ Innovator, that’s what they shall call me! Innovator! MANNY, WHERE ARE YOU? WE SHALL SKATE AND I SHALL BE BEAUTIFUL!”

Manny cowered at the back of the cupboard, whimpering. Fran decided not to reveal their presence just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge


End file.
